


[Podfic] What Meets The Eye by worldaccordingtofangirls

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amnesia is just another case to solve. Piece together unfamiliar faces, reconstruct the old identity, the lost reality. A challenge that Sherlock could even enjoy. He can read people like books. The man with the silver hair is his boss. The tottering old woman, his landlady. The girl with the worried look in her eyes…infatuated. And as for John Watson? His husband. Obviously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Meets The Eye by worldaccordingtofangirls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347350) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



> Please note that my first language isn't English. I do my best to be articulate and to pronounce words correctly, but please be kind and understanding.

[Click Here to Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fl120xvj7vl414l/What+meets+the+eye.mp3)


End file.
